There are situations wherein the user of image-gathering apparatus wishes to zoom in on stationary subject matter, then zoom out if the subject matter moves to maintain tracking of an object. As one example, bird watchers may wish to use maximum magnification for a resting bird, zoom out to follow the bird to a new perch, then zoom in again. Another example is sports, wherein a viewer may wish to zoom in during the snap of a football then zoom out when the ball is thrown. While a user may perform these zoom-in/zoom-out functions manually, automation would allow the user to concentrate on subject matter as opposed to equipment settings.